About That Drink
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Nami and Usopp get to have their drink alone this time. Spoilers for current chapters. Please R&R.


About That Drink

AN: I own nothing in this story. Spoilers for recent events. Please R&R.

Nami smiled as Usopp walked out onto the deck and spotted her, the marksman making his way to where she sat on the grass of her tangerine grove. Two glasses and a bottle of wine were next to her.

She was glad they could be alone together. With most of their time spent with the crew in a joyful reunion celebration, beating up their pretenders, and the bustle of the ship, this was the first real time they had had for one another.

"I'm not late am I?" Usopp asked.

Nami shook her head and patted the side next to her, Usopp sitting down. After a few moments the wine was poured and they settled into a conversation.

She laughed as he described his ample body after indulging too much, reassuring him with a hug or two that even if he was hefty she'd still love him. She's glad he's toned up though, and she shows her appreciation with a kiss.

Soon enough she started to talk about her experiences, Usopp chuckling as he imagines her bargaining with the citizens for the old man she had kidnapped. He found much to appreciate with her enhanced charms as she moved a bit closer.

Usopp ran a hand along her hip, even more curvaceous than the last time he had done so two years ago, the sniper's other hand running through a few curls of her long hair. Once they broke apart, Nami had a giddy grin on her face, a result of the wine but mostly from being with him again. She had spent nights lying awake, wondering how he was doing, hoping that he'd return with all his limbs intact and that same look in his eyes when he looked at her.

They continued to talk for an hour, drinking a few more glasses of wine, eventually ending up hugging each other as they lay on their backs, letting the night air blow by them and staring up at the expanse of stars overhead.

After a few silent moments of looking up together, Nami's arms tightened around Usopp.

"What's going to happen to us?" she asked softly.

"We'll be fine. We're all a lot stronger now and I'm sure we can handle anything the government or anyone else throws our way."

"Not the crew, just us. There's someone waiting for you after all."

The reversal was the most unusual thing about this, she thought to herself. It used to be Usopp who needed her for reassurance, the sniper often protesting that she couldn't love someone as odd as him. She saw a hint of the old Usopp in his eyes at the mention of his childhood friend, that fear that seemed to override everything else in him. But it was only for an instant and soon replaced with something stronger as he gave her an answer.

"I'll go back to her. I'll tell her my story. But I can't leave out the most important person."

"Who?" Nami asked, though she already knew the answer.

"A thief, with the sharpest tongue and strongest punch I've ever seen. She can out-drink a legion of pirates and out-think just as many."

"She sounds terrible."

"Ah, but that's only one side of her. And, while the Brave Captain Usopp certainly respects that side and would do anything short of murder to be in her good graces, it's the other part that makes her the only woman in all the world for him."

"What is it?"

Here Usopp smiled and squeezed her left hand and the faint scar that had suffered so he could go on living that much longer.

"The navigator in her. She's guided him through the roughest seas, both real and imagined; protected him when he was helpless against the lightning, reassured him and cried over his broken body, shown him the map of her heart, leaving a trace for love to find the way. Of all the treasures, the jewels, the dreams, the seas, the history, the journey, all of it pales in comparison to her. Her name is Nami and my greatest dream is to spend the rest of my life with her." As he finished, she straddled him, trailing kisses along every visible inch of skin until she reached his face. Here she gazed into his eyes, her own look giving more love and care for him than any amount of books could contain.

She knew, as she took his lips, stole his breath, robbed his brain of thought, that she would never be as rich as she was in this moment. All the fine clothes couldn't compare to the stitches on his overalls. The money she had and could steal later on worthless when put beside his heart, given freely and without interest.

And despite all the changes they both had gone through, all the scars, all the stories, all the lies, all the truth, they still saw through the others seeming.

Getting to their feet, Nami led him towards her room.

She finally realized what the look he always gave her meant as she shut her door, navigating her way through hastily removed clothes towards silk sheets. It was forever, that look. A look that promised lifetimes with her and reminded her that she gave just as much contentment to him as he did to her.

Flesh against flesh, heart against heart, and soul against soul.

They were treasures to each other.

Treasures that could never be stolen.


End file.
